In general, a refrigerator refers to a home appliance in which food may be stored in an internal storage space, which is shielded by a door, at a low temperature. To achieve this, the refrigerator is configured to accommodate the stored food in an optimum state by cooling the internal storage space using cold air generated through heat exchange with a refrigerant circulating in a refrigeration cycle.
In recent years, refrigerators have become increasingly multi-functional with changes of dietary lives and gentrification of products, and refrigerators having various structures and convenience devices for convenience of users and for efficient use of internal spaces have been released.
The storage space of the refrigerator may be opened and closed by the door. Further, the refrigerator may be classified into various types according to arrangement of the storage space and a structure of the door configured to open and close the storage space.
The door of the refrigerator may be provided with a separate storage space accessible from the outside. It is possible to access the storage space by opening a part of an auxiliary door or a home bar door without opening the entire refrigerator door through such a storage space.
Therefore, foods frequently used can be stored in a separate storage space provided in the refrigerator door. In addition, since the entire refrigerator door is not opened for storing food, there is an advantage that the outflow of cold air in the inside of the refrigerator to the outside can be minimized.
However, such a structure also has a problem that the food inside the refrigerator cannot be confirmed if the refrigerator door is not opened. That is, the door must be opened so as to confirm whether the desired food is stored in the internal space or in a separate storage space provided in the door. If there is no desired food when the auxiliary door or the home bar is opened, there is a disadvantage that the main door must be opened again. At this time, unnecessary leakage of cold air may occur.
To solve such a problem, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2000-0034754 discloses a refrigerator having a transparent window on a refrigerator door, wherein the transparent window has a structure in which a plurality of glasses are arranged in a multi-stage.
However, in such a structure in which a plurality of glasses are arranged in a multi-stage, the weight of the door becomes heavy due to a large number of glasses, which deteriorates operability and lowers structural stability.
Further, there is a problem that the production process is complicated and takes a long time, such as disposing a barrel between a plurality of glasses, joining them, and applying a sealant, resulting in poor productivity.